Strange Feelings Resolved
by AmayaTaisho19
Summary: Hermione has been having strange feelings lately and she doesnt understand them. She goes out on a late night patrol to help think when she comes across Luna in a comprimising situation. Will Luna be able to help Hermione figure it all out?


Owls softly hooted as they flew back and forth in the night sky. The full moon was high in the sky shining brightly on the empty grounds. Standing magnificently between a dense forest and dark lake stood the brilliant castle of Hogwarts School. It was late into the night; a time where students should be snuggled into their blankets dreaming peacefully blissfully ignorant of tests and school work.

One student however was not in bed dreaming sweet dreams. No she was walking around the halls of Hogwarts with a keen eye and open ears. The head girl badge shined in the fire light on her chest. Hermione Granger was taking one last round on the fourth floor before heading to bed. McGonagall had told her she needed patrol so late but she was having a hard time sleeping lately and studying wasn't helping like usual. Hermione sighed heavily those thoughts coming back to the forefront of her mind.

For the past few weeks Hermione had noticed something different about her. Not a usual difference but something that confused her. Hermione knew she wasn't ugly or extremely gorgeous like Ginny was; she was by far prettier than a lot of girls in her year, coughPansycough, so it was only natural to have boys asking her out to Hogesmeade. However, every time she went out with one she felt…nothing. Not even a twinge of excitement or nervousness. They were plenty cute, some very handsome yet she found them to be… boring. At first she thought it was just her not liking them but then _it_ happened.

Hermione had been finishing up in the bathroom when Ginny walked in. They exchanged greetings as usual then Hermione proceeded to brush her teeth while Ginny prepared to take a shower. Hermione glanced at her friend in the mirror and stopped. Due to magic the mirrors didn't steam up from the hot showers and remained perfectly clear. There in the mirror she watched Ginny undress. Upon seeing her bare body Hermione's stomach started to tingle with an unknown feeling. The reaction scaring her Hermione hurried to finish and nearly ran from the room.

That had been almost a month ago. Ever since then whenever a particularly pretty girl passed her or was near her that feeling came back. She didn't know what to think of it. She decided not to tell anyone of these feelings. No one at Hogwarts would understand her problem anyway. It was rumored there were a few gays at the school but nothing was ever confirmed.

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts just as a loud splashing noise echoed through the hall. Head girl mode kicking in Hermione hurried towards the sound. When she turned the corner all she could do was roll her eyes. Peeves had thrown a rather large water balloon onto some student out after curfew.

"Peeves please leave the students punishments to the teachers." Hermione said walking forward. The ghost blew her a raspberry before shooting off in the other direction cackling. Sighing Hermione looked towards the student. "Now why are you out of bed?"

"Oh Hermione." A soft dreamy voice said. Hermione froze as the sound hit her ears. Her body reacted to it instantly. A warmth spread throughout her body settling in her lower stomach. Gulping Hermione looked down into wide blue eyes. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Luna…" She stuttered out gripping her hands tightly. Of all the people she had to run into it had to be her! The little seventh year had been the death of her the past month! Every time she came near, or spoke, or was anywhere around her, her hormones went crazy. Shaking her head Hermione went back to the situation at hand. "Luna what are you doing out so late?" Luna stood up with graceful moves. Hermione bit her lip watching her movements.

"I wanted a snack from the kitchens, I took a wrong turn and that's when Peeves found me." Luna said with that same soft musical tone. Luna pulled at her wet shirt; Hermione gulped noticing just how perfect her body really was. "Now I'm soaking wet." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the words coming out before she even registered them.

"The head girl's dorm room is just around the corner. You can get dried off there and borrow my clothes."

Luna looked at Hermione oddly before slowly nodding. Hermione smiled politely as she turned to lead the way. As they walked in silence Hermione was in turmoil. She was nervous yet yelling at herself about how stupid she was being. Why on earth was she inviting her to her room?! Oh yeah because the rumors said that Luna was gay and she wanted to know if she was because she had a bloody crush on her. Hermione sighed her shoulders sagging. All too soon they were in front of the portrait.

"Password?" The scholar asked barely glancing up from his book.

"Valor." Hermione said trying to keep calm.

Glancing back at Luna she entered the common area. She nearly fell as she finally noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples jutted out against the white shirt that was still very wet. She could see every detail about them, even the freckle resting just above the right nipple. Her mouth wet dry as she continued to stare unable to look away.

Luna tilted her head smirking. She had been aware of Hermione's problems, oh yes she was. Ever since she put eyes on the bookworm she had craved her. At first she thought it impossible because of her apparent love for Ron but this past year Luna had noticed the little lion's eyes wondering and lingering on many other females' bodies, her most of all. And now she had her right where she wanted her. Oh she could taste her already.

"Is there a problem Hermione?" She asked innocently. Hermione shook her head looking away her face beat red. Oh no! Now Luna would know! "Hermione, I've noticed that you've been staring at me more often." Hermione looked down still blushing. "Are you attracted to me Hermione?" Luna smirked receiving no answer. Oh she was going to have fun. She started to walk forward unbuttoning her blouse. "Well that's a shame because I am without a doubt attracted to you." Hermione snapped her head up to look at the blonde, eyes wide. The shirt that covered nothing was now on the floor. Luna stepped closer to Hermione. "Do not lie, Hermione, do you want me?" She whispered. Hermione nodded. "Say it out loud."

"I want you Luna. I've been aching nonstop; no matter what I do it won't go away." Hermione blurted out. She couldn't deny it any longer. She wanted this woman like no other. She could freely admit it now.

"Good because I'm just as wet for you." Luna said.

Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Luna reached for Hermione's shirt. The brunette blushed but made no move to stop her as the younger girl started to unbutton her shirt one by one. Hermione blushed finding this erotic somehow. Before she knew it her shirt was on the floor. Automatically Luna's hands came up to cup her breasts. Humming in satisfaction Luna reached around and undid the latch letting the white lace slide to the floor bearing Hermione's high round breasts to her hungry gaze…and mouth.

Hermione let out a gasp when Luna leaned forward sucking one pink nipple into her mouth. Her other hand was rolling her other nipple around with expert fingers making it hard. Luna rolled her tongue around the nipple suckling at it as if for milk. Hermione wrapped her arms around the woman bringing her closer. Her center pooled with heat. Luna placed one leg between Hermione's, pushing her onto the wall behind her. Lost to the feel of her mouth and hands Hermione began to rock herself against Luna's leg. Luna switched nipples pushing harder against her. All too soon Hermione threw her head back letting out a cry as she came. Her liquids leaked out of her panties to run down Luna's leg. Luna pulled away smirking.

"You taste lovely… I can't wait to taste more of you." She said in a husky voice. Hermione bit her lip the picture coming to her mind. Her arousal spurred back up. "Your skirt and panties off now." Luna demanded slipping off her own skirt; she had nothing on down there either. Wanting more pleasure Hermione did so without pause. Once naked Luna led her over to the large comfy couch in front of the blazing fire and set her down. "Lay down Hermione."

The minute the Gryffindor was on her back Luna attached herself to her nipples sucking hard. Hermione rolled her head back lost to the feeling. Oh her mouth was like magic! Luna moaned using one hand to roll her other nipple, pinching it slightly gaining more moans from Hermione. Smirking to herself, Luna trailed one hand down the other girl's body. It was smooth and soft; Luna let her hand go lower reaching the place she most sought after. Hermione gasped her eyes popping open when she felt her hands reach her core.

"Do you touch yourself Hermione? Do you give yourself pleasures in the night where no one can hear you?" Luna whispered; her hand was placed lightly over the wetness she so wanted to taste.

"Yes…" Hermione breathed. There was a tightness in her stomach that kept clenching. Oh she wanted it to be relieved.

"How do you do it?" Luna whispered seductively. "Do you rub yourself?" Luna began to rub her fingers across her pussy. "Do you use a toy?" Hermione groaned opening her thighs more. "Tell me Hermione."

"Both!" She cried out. Luna paused, a smirk going over her face. Lifting her hand Luna whispered accio. Seconds later a pink rubber fake male member came flying into her hand. Hermione bit her lip wondering what Luna was going to do. Yes Hermione had used it but not all the way she was still a virgin.

Still smirking Luna turned it on to its lowest setting. She lowered it to Hermione's quivering womanhood. Hermione moaned as the rubber rubbed against her. Luna circled it around her opening over and over. Suddenly it was gone. Holding in a whimper Hermione looked up at the blonde. Luna smirked pushing her back down. Hermione lay still watching as the witch licked what juices were on it. She bit her lip as a shiver went down her body; the sight of the blonde aroused her even more. Luna licked her lovers juices clean. Oh she tasted wonderful; she had to have more.

Without warning Luna spread Hermione's legs wide then placed her mouth on her wet core. Hermione let out a loud gasping moan as the younger woman's tongue dove into her. Luna moaned at the taste of her. Wanting more she dove her tongue in and out, hard and slow. As her tongue came out she licked upward; playing with the bundle of nerves that lay there. The little pants and deep moans coming from the woman beneath her told Luna she was not the only one enjoying this.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione moaned out her body arching into the air. Luna continued playing with her going even harsher against her sensitive flesh. She was going to come soon. With a pleasure filled scream Hermione came. Luna lapped up her juices and continued to lick at her until she was cleaned. Hermione lay still panting as Luna crawled up her body a smirk firmly set in place.

"That was just a hint of what I can do to your body." Luna whispered leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She placed soft kisses on her skin leading up to her mouth. "Do you want more?"

"Please…" Hermione breathed wrapping her arms around Luna to bring her closer. The blonde hissed at the feeling of their breasts being smashed together, their hardened nipples brushing against each other. Of all the women she had been with Luna had never craved any more so than Hermione.

"Then let us take this upstairs." She breathed back. Nodding Hermione took Luna's hand, smiling the older witch led Luna up the stairs to her bedroom. Seconds later Luna ran back down grabbing the fake member with a sly smirk before rushing back up to her lover.


End file.
